happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dying To Know
Dying To Know is a HTFF episode. Plot Chamber brings new book into a library in hopes of getting it published. Unfortunately, his book is rejected. Shepard returns a book to the desk and meets up with Chamber, who allows him to take a look at his story. Shepard takes a read and becomes intrigued with its themes on death and the afterlife, momentarily interrupted when Booky tells him his own book is past due and needs to be paid. Shepard wonders what dying would be like and Chamber decides to bring him to someone who could help. The scene changes to Amira reading fortunes in her tent. Shepard and Chamber enter her tent, believing she might be of service to them. Amira strolls through her collection of artifacts until showing them a skeleton. She tells the two that one of these might be able to tell them the answer to their questions. As they leave, Hypno confronts Amira with his own crystal ball, awaiting potential predictions on his career. As Shepard and Chamber exit Amira's tent, they find Gloomy lying on the road just as a car is driving up towards him. The driver, Cuddles, swerves to avoid the suicidal bat, causing him to crash into a fire hydrant and burst through the windshield, then smashing into a stop sign, leaving his body a flat pancake shape. Chamber merely stares at him nonchalantly. Gloomy sighs, deciding to join along in their quest, and Shepard curiously pokes Cuddles' remains with a stick. The trio make their way to Medea's cave in hopes that she could have the answers they need. Once Medea invites them inside, they ask her what she knows about the experience of death. Medea ponders for a moment, then looks through her spell book. Shepard briefly heads out, and as fate would have it, spots Bon nearby, recalling Amira's advice. He pounces on the skeletal dog and brings him back into the cave. Shepard is so ecstatic that he asks all his questions at once, puzzling Bon. thumb|Bon (temporarily) made flesh again. A knock is suddenly heard at the door. Gloomy goes to check but finds nobody there. Chamber, with his special gifts, senses Bell entering the cave. At this point, Shepard is shaking Bon in order to get answers from him. Bell begs for Medea to do something. Thinking fast, she casts a random spell, one that causes her flesh to peel off and reassemble itself over Bon's bones. Ultimately, Bon is restored to a living being and Medea is left as a living skeleton who breaks apart, to everyone's astonishment. Unfortunately, a stalactite comes loose and crushes Bon. Gloomy, Shepard, Chamber and Bell later visit Bon's grave, Chamber trying to console a grieving Bell with a pat on the back. Medea manages to reassemble her bones and casts a revival spell. Bon emerges from the ground, somewhat dissatisfied about once again being a skeleton, until Bell hugs him with tears of joy. Shepard asks one more time what death was like, but Bon isn't able to describe it. A disgruntled Medea casts the same spell, this time restoring her flesh. Shepard, now a skeleton himself, is overjoyed to finally be "dead". Gloomy glares at him enviously and Chamber develops this as an idea for his next book. Deaths #Cuddles is flattened by smashing into a stop sign. #Bon is crushed by a stalactite (revived as a skeleton by Medea). Trivia * This marks Chamber's first appearance in a regular episode following his debut in Dough For It. * This is the first time Bon dies aside from his initial permanent death. * Originally, the episode was supposed to end with Gloomy hanging himself and Shepard poking his body until Chamber stops him in disapproval. This was deemed too offensive due to the Logan Paul controversy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 115 episodes Category:Debut Episodes